Soul Eater: Break Down
by Linni-Kins
Summary: A new school year at the DWMA! New adventures! New tests! And new students?   What happens when a few new students come to town? And what kind of threat now hovers over Death City? R&R Please! **tis a re-upload** Tee hee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The New School Year!

The New Students Are Crazy?

~A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body~

**Maka's Point of View**

Months have passed since the defeat of Medusa, Arachnophobia, and the Kishin, Asura. A new school year has begun at the DWMA; another year of collecting Kishin eggs, extreme tests, and new adventures. This morning I woke up extra early, wanting to get a nice, filling breakfast made for Soul, Blaire, Crona, and myself.

I got my school outfit on, and slipped the apron on over it. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. A perfect start to the day! I set up the dining table and called for everyone to wake up. Blaire makes it to the table first, transforming into her woman form (luckily this time with clothes on) and digging right in. Next, as usual, was Crona. She walked over slowly in her normal timid composure, taking a seat next to Blaire. Picking her fork up, she thanked me for the food, and started taking small bites. And as always, Soul was last. He walked out, a grumpy demeanor floating around him as he let out a yawn.

"Hey Maka, why so early?" He grumbled. "You do realize school is only a ten minute ride?"

"I know." I smiled, waving him towards his chair. "I just thought since it's the first day of the new year, we should get an early start!"

"How are you always so enthusiastic in the morning?" He sat down, taking a bite of the pancakes. "This isn't cool at all."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. He would brighten up eventually. Besides, I had a very strong vibe that today was going to be a great day!

(*_*) ( *_* ) (*_*)

Students flooded the halls of the DWMA. The large green wall had hundreds of new missions, and everyone was lining up to grab their chance at getting more souls. I would check on it in a bit, I was more worried about getting to class on time and making sure I could grab a seat. Crona followed me while Soul ran off to find Black*Star and Tsubaki.

I decided to grab the seats from last year, to keep an air of familiarity. As I started unpacking my books and helping Crona get organized, a mass of black caught the corner of my eye. I jumped and turned, just to see Kid with Liz and Patty walk up.

"Good to see you again Maka, Crona, it's been awhile" He greeted as he took his normal seat...the one smack dab in the middle of the room. "How was your vacation?"

"It was a lot of fun." I answered, giving him a smile. "How about you? You weren't around a lot."

"Eh..." He paused, pulling out his books from his bag. "Had to do a lot of work for my father."

"Alot..." Liz piped in. "That doesn't even begin to describe how much work we did."

"Hehehehehehe." Patty giggled, hugging her sister. "Oh come on big sis! It was a lot of fun!"

"HEY THERE EVERYONE!" A voice boomed. "BLACK*STAR IS BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR! DID YOU ALL MISS ME?"

As predicted, Black*Star was standing on the teacher's desk, posing every chance he got. Tsubaki and Soul walked in a few seconds later, walking right past Black*Star and over to the seats. Soul sat next to me, as always.

"Good morning Maka, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty." She smiled sweetly, taking her seat in front of me and Soul.

"Morning Tsubaki." We all answered, almost in unison.

She smiled again and turned in her seat to set up her place, getting her books and writing utensils out. Black*Star kept up his yelling, as Soul shoot spit balls at him every time he posed. Why couldn't we ever have a quiet morning?

"Black*Star, get off my desk." The familiar sound of a screw turning echoed from the door, as Professor Stein walked in. "It's time for class to begin."

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled as he jumped off the desk and onto his seat, striking one last pose before sitting down. Tsubaki let out a small giggle. I never could understand how she was able to stand his antics.

"Now..." Professor Stein started as he rolled around the room in his favorite rolling chair. "Before we get started, we have some new students I would like you all to meet."

New students? I instantly perked up in my seat. Meeting new weapons and meisters was always a plus! I watched as three forms entered the room. Three girls...I think? The last one could be a boy...

"Introduce yourselves." Stein stated sternly.

"Hello! I'm Maryanne!" The small girl greeted first. She had long, dark brown hair, layered so it was different lengths. Her outfit was full of colors, very bright and cheerful. She also had a few face piercings and odd shaped heart design on her pants. "I'm a meister. It's nice to meet you all and it's awesome to be here!"

"I'm Toni." The questionable one spoke next. Her...his..? clothes consisted of nothing but black and white, and his...her? Hair was cut very short, and...had a very famine face...or screw it, I'll say Toni's a girl. She also had the very same heart design Maryanne had, but on her shirt. "I'm Maryanne's weapon, nice to meet you all."

Ah, that explains the matching heart.

"I'm Shan!" The last one gleamed. She was also in a colorful outfit, mixed mostly with red, orange, and yellows. She had bright orange hair, cut to her shoulders. She smiled brightly and gave a peace sign. "I'm a weapon! I'm so totally glad to meet you all! It's great to be here!"

"Be kind to our new classmates and help them out if they need anything." Stein addressed the class. "Now, you three, take a seat wherever you want, and let's begin the day."

"Okay!"

"Alright."

"YAY!"

_**Author's Notes**_

_...Yes..this is a re-upload..._

_I have a problem. I was working on chapter three and this odd feeling came over me that the first two chapters weren't written properly. And it bugged me. So I tore them down to re-check them. _

_Just to find out, I'm happy with this chapter. _

_To clarify, the original characters are real. Lol_

_Maryanne and Toni are two of my best friends, and they're as obsessed with the show as I am. I'm the third one, Shan. (Tis a nickname...well, Toni's is a nickname too. Maybe you'll find out our real names later?)_

_We were sitting around one night and decided to make our own characters, and in the end, it inspired me to write a fanfic about our amazing adventures and to tweak the world of Soul Eater to our specifications. _

_So, I hope you enjoyed the craziness! :3 Please review and I will love you long time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

New Friends!

Who Is Who?

~A Sound Soul Dwells Within A Sound Mind And A Sound Body~

**Death the Kid's Point of View**

New students? Father didn't mention anything about this. An odd bunch too, and all girls...I think? They all stood there for a moment before determining where they were gonna sit, all heading to the right, two of them – obviously meister and weapon, quietly sat down next to Tsubaki. The brown haired one, Maryanne, I believe her name was, gave a happy smile to greet her. Toni, her weapon, gave a quick friendly wave. Tsubaki answered them with a smile and a wave of her own. The third, skipped up and sat behind them, next to Crona, giving her a large, friendly smile. Crona shank in her seat a bit, probably couldn't deal with the beaming vibes of happiness radiating off her.

It was actually a quick and quiet class, and before I knew it, school was out. First day of school is always a half day, just so that everyone can get a taste of what the new year was going to be like. That's what father always said, at least. He did really care about the students, maybe a little too much at times.

I decided it would be best if the newcomers had a more formal greeting, in fact, it would be best if I had a party organized to celebrate the new year. I smiled as politely as I could as I approached the trio, who happened to be talking to Maka, Soul, and Crona near the entrance doors to the school.

"So how did you like the first day of school?" Maka was asking casually.

"It was really nice." Maryanne answered. "Is it weird that I've already learned so much?"

"It's a miracle you can learn to begin with." Toni cracked a joke, sticking her tongue out at the smaller girl. In which, she responded with hitting the taller...girl...in the side with her elbow. They both laughed in response.

"The school is SO big!" The redhead giggled. "I'm surprised no one gets lost."

Her demeanor reminded me too much of Patty...it was a bit scary.

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying yourselves." I greeted, walking up next to Maka, giving the group a perfectly angled bow. "I'm Death the Kid, I'm Lord Death's son." I turned to my twin weapons, a hand gestured to them. "And these two are Liz and Patty, my weapons."

Ah, a perfect and exact greeting.

"Oooooooooh!" The redhead cooed, approaching within inches of my face. Uncomfortable. "Your hair makes my life right now."

My...hair?

"Excuse my sister," Toni apologized, grabbing the small girl by the collar and pulling her back. "She's a little..odd at times."

"Sisters?" I believe the whole group said in unison.

"But...you...look nothing alike." I was baffled.

"Well, Maka and Tsubaki look nothing alike." Toni snapped back. Making a displeased face. "So, what's your point?"

"..."

"..."

"Um...why would Maka and Tsubaki look anything alike?" Soul asked, obviously as thrown back as the rest of us."

"Aren't they sisters...?" He...she...was now the one confused.

"Liz and Patty are the only sisters I know of..." Maka commented.

"OH!" The dark haired one's face turned a bright shade of red. "I'm horrible with names..."

"She really is," Maryanne laughed. "After a month of knowing her, she still had my name wrong."

An odd bunch indeed. But even so, they seemed like a good group.

"Ahem...anyways..." I straightened myself out. "I would like to invite you all to a welcoming party this Saturday at the mansion; to celebrate the new year and the new students of the academy. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

The new trio smiled and thanked me, looking as excited as a dog with a new bone.

"Have a good evening." I smiled back, just to keep the friendly attitude. "Come now, Liz, Patty. Let's head home, we have a lot of planning to do."

And with that, I made a perfect exit. Turning at a perfect 90 degree angle and heading down the steps that lead to the academy.

Ah, yes, exact and perfect.

**Author Notes**

_ This has been the easiest chapter to write. I know, it's only the second chapter, but I've been working on the third chapter for awhile...let's not talk about that..._

_Anyways, still trying to smooth in the new characters as well as keep the original characters being in the light of awesomeness. _

_Please review! Opinions are appreciated._


End file.
